Such manufacturing cells serve for the treatment of grinding of gear wheel flanks, for example, of bevel pinions, as well as noise testing of bevel gearsets, in particular for automobile applications.
It is aimed at maintaining the quality and optimizing economy or production systems and/or manufacturing cells constant. From DE 101 22 318 A1, for example, a procedure and a device are well known for the computation of quality capability parameters. Here a digital processing system is used in the framework of which an applicable distribution time model is selected electronically from several distribution time models, whereby the distribution time model describes, at least temporally, a changing average value of the measured values or a temporally changing dispersion of the measured values. Subsequently, the quality capacity characteristics are computed electronically as a function of the statistical methods, which determine the estimated values for characteristics of the distribution time model and indicate suitable mechanisms.
Working and/or test equipments for the grinding of gear wheel flanks, in particular for bevel pinions, and for wheel set examination are well known in the state of the art, whereby a production run consists usually of the following work procedures:                The grinding of gear wheel teeth;        The rolling examination of the gears at different pinion installation distances;        Definition of the installation distance between gears for assembly of the gears by the machine operator, and        Any necessary manual corrections of the gear grinding positions or angles by the operator when the inspection results are outside of the given tolerance.        
The arrangement in relation to each other of the machines necessary for these operations may be resolved in different ways. 1:1 allocations of grinding and test equipment with manual operation of the test equipment are known in the prior art, as well as arrangements wherein the grinding and test equipment are separately located.
Performance of the work procedures by manual performance of the grinding and inspection of the wheel set and correction of the grinding machine, results in stresses on the capacity of the personnel. Errors in gear wheel tolerances can develop due to dependence on an operator, which again results in disadvantageous decreases in load-carrying capacity and increases noise problems.
Dependence on an operator for manual grinding machine corrections can also result in lengthy correction preparation times leading to productivity losses. A further disadvantage is that automated statistic processing is not possible concerning noise, since no regulation mechanisms exist.
The invention concerns a manufacturing cell for grinding of gear wheel flanks, in particular for bevel pinions, and for wheel set examination by which the disadvantages of the state of the art are avoided. In particular, the necessary personnel capacity is to be reduced and high productivity with uniform quality is to be ensured. Moreover, a procedure for the operation of the manufacturing cell according to the invention is shown.